masks_west_marchesfandomcom-20200214-history
Zip's Letters
__FORCETOC__ What follows are letters Zip has written to her sister, Mandy. My T-Day Experience Mandy, I hope this letter finds you well, considering the events of today. I know you’re probably not, but I hope you’re well and safe. The news won’t tell you everything, so that’s what I’m gonna try to do. I was there at the aquarium when they attacked. I meet some pretty heroic people there, Lavender, Steel Spirit, and Rescue (ohh and his dog too, Search. And yes she is very cute). Without their help I’m not sure what the outcome would have been. But there isn’t time for whatifs. Even though that’s what been on my mind. You don’t know her but I made a new best friend, Allison,(you’d love her) and we were supposed to meet at the aquarium, but I haven’t heard or seen her since her morning text. But enough sad stuff. I know you don’t want to hear that. You’re here to hear how bad ass your sis is. So I was in the aquarium by the tide pool when all of a sudden, pink smoke starting filling the room and changing those around me. I acted quickly and made a sort of wall thing, it actually wasn’t very good. But this other kid came along and made a gizmo to start sucking it out and that helped a lot. After that things got a little more dicey. G.R.E.Y. showed up. I tried to tamper with their weapons but it was like I didn’t have any powers. So the next best thing I could think of was to make a smoke bomb. My distraction aided Lavender and Rescue who pulled off a sick stunt (it’s really the best if you see it in person, maybe I’ll have them show you). GREY started rounding up some transformed people, but together we managed to save everyone but one. To discourage them from coming back, I made a shark robot. And I gotta say it was pretty boss. I didn’t know I could do things like that. But after that the authorities showed up and blah blah. But at the end of the day Cyclone offered us all a spot in the Big Team! It’s a big honor. I really hope I can uphold their legacy. I wish you the best. -Your Big Sis My First and Last CSI Case - 10/5/18 Mandy, Man today was a crazy one. So when Cyclone first called us (The us being Lavender, Ambush, Steel Spirit, Hesperus, and myself) into his office, I thought we were in trouble. But as it turned out he had a mission for us. I was pretty excited at first, to help make a difference. We were to help find some missing people. Unfortunately it wasn’t as glamorous as I had imagined. First stop was the police station. We took the bus, man I hate public transportation. All those eyes with nowhere to go. Thankfully this time there was nothing more than a few fearful looks. Once we made it to the police station, we were to meet up with Franklin. In my eagerness I hadn’t caught the detectives last name. Though it seemed like the rest of my team hadn’t either. The clerk seemed to know who were talking about though and ushered us back. But as it turned out, it was a case of mistaken identity. This was the wrong Franklin. He rudely explained the Franklin we were looking for, Franklin Chang, was out boozing it up at some tennis club. Steel Spirit went off to find him and Gabe suggested we get some chinese. I mean where else to get Chinese food but in China town. It looked a little rough on the outside but inside was super cute with its paper lanterns and other decorations. Our waitress, Aria, was super cute. Though it seemed like Tommy and her had some history and they seemed a little tense which is a shame because I think they’re cute together, even after the events of today. Just you wait, it’s a plot twist. I ordered a plate of egg rolls. They were really good. The only funny thing is I thought they were to come with four but I only saw two. That’s fine, you know I’m not one to cause a fuss. And running on a full stomach is not ideal. So all good in the end. After our meal Aria called Tommy over. I couldn’t tell what they were saying but I could tell it was heated. So I went over. Partly to break the tension, but if I’m being honest, it was mainly to complete Aria’s hair. It’s super cute. I had always wanted to do a shaved look and she pulled it off fabulously. And her blue was such a good contrast to her eyes. A goddess. But anyways, we got to talking and I managed to get her number and talk up my friend Tommy. So all in all I would say it was a success. Not long after that we got a call that Steel Spirit was coming back and with the detective in tow. We meet up at the station and got some more information. The most intriguing being a person vanishing from a locked integration room. Unfortunately, the security feed was wiped for that interval but I was able to trace the hack back to a computer just outside the room. Using my technopathy and Hesperus’s magic we were able to see the reflection of this room and we saw the creepiest thing. In short it was a flesh robot. Trust me, this isn’t even the worst part. After that we figured the next thing to do we be to check out the missing persons apartment. The outside was dilapidated and the owner looked just the same. He needs a serious make over. Apartment 321 was weirdly tidy. I didn’t found anything interesting, but if I did it wouldn’t beat what Steel Spirit found. Two dead BODIES! I won’t go into detail because it was SUPER GROSS. I mean I have watched cop shows on TV but nothing prepares you for the real thing. At that moment the whole situation was giving me Edgar Allen Po vibes, which later I was proven right. So, maybe I have a new power? Hmmm. But anywho, the other body had a letter shish kabobbed to his head. As soon as Steel Spirit was gonna grab it, another masked figured appeared and tried to run off it with it. Though through teamwork we were able to apphrend her. As it turned out the figure was the cute Aria from the restaurant. Though in this form she goes by Celestial. Apparently we had barged in on her sting. So we finally read the letter and it turned out to be poetry. And not very good poetry, either. I’ve written better stuff in grade school. It was then that Steel Spirit looked out the window and realized that there was a trench coat figure running down the alley. Ambush suddenly appeared. Honestly I didn’t even realize he was with us, the perks of having invisibly. It must be nice. And he managed to shoot the figure, crippling and slowing him down. Then Lavender made a bad ass portal for us to jump down in front of him. The figured then dropped his hat and it looked just like Steel Spirit, but like a gross version. I reacted quickly and used my technopathy to hold it in place. Then before we could ask him where the other person is Ambush blew his head off! Then Celestial chewed our heads off. Luckily the robot’s memories were intact and I transferred them from the robot to Steel Spirit. So as it turned out the missing guy was in a death trap and he had like 30 minutes left before he would be cut apart. Then Hesperus disappeared and then like five minutes later I get a call from him saying he saved the guy and was taking him the hospital. Which was fine by me, I was pretty tired. I’m not used to using my powers that much. But yeah, that was basically my day. I hope you’re doing okay. -Your Big Sis The Truth - 10/12/18 Dear Mandy, You are the one thing that keeps me connected to Claire. I’m not her anymore and yet she’s such a large part of me. I’m lost. Much like the transformed I saw in Natural City Nature Park. Not the same and yet not different either. Just stuck. I wish I could give you a hug and tell you everything's gonna be okay. But I don't want to lie to you. I hope one day we can see each other again. But for now, I can't bear to see that fear in your eyes again. I don't even know if these letters reach you or if you even read them, but if they do. I will always be your big sis and I love you to the ends of the earth. -Your Big Sis Too Long - 11/1/18 Dear Mandy, I know I haven’t written in awhile. I hope you didn’t worry about me. A lot has happened here. I was “invited” to visit the transformed community, in order to get consent for some blood samples to help with creating a cure. I really hope they finish it soon. It could help a lot of people. Blah blah blah boring things happened then wham giant crab. Not gonna brag but your sis practically saved the day. Then came Halloween. By the way I loved your costume. I should have guessed you’d be Marceline. (And no it’s not creepy for me to check up on you. It’s called love). My day was wild if you can believe it. First I helped babysit a kid. Right no biggie I’ve had plenty of experience with you. But no, there was an evil cat lady spirit. Don’t ask. Though during our fight I did something I didn’t know I could do. I conjured wind. I think. I haven’t been able to recreate it, so maybe I was just imagining things. But anywho I go from that to this Halloween party Super Crisp threw. It was okay like how most dances are. But then mist happened and then a ghost. And then I’m a actual unicorn. On one hand awesome! On the other WHAT!? But yeah we squashed the ghost problem and everything sorted itself out. But yeah I’m gonna take a break from the supering for a little bit. I really need to put all my energy into finding Allison (as well as some others I know who are missing) and also working on a cure to revert back and also school which is very important. Don’t forget to do your homework it’s essential. I love you and stay safe. -Your Big Sis Category:Journals Category:Zip